1. Field
Embodiments relate to an imaging device, a method of selecting an imaging mode, and a recording medium configured to store a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of scene modes in which settings appropriate for capturing an image of a subject are previously determined may be mounted in an imaging device for capturing a still image or a moving image. Typical examples of the scene modes may be a portrait mode, a landscape mode, a close-up mode, a sports mode, a memorial picture mode, and a candle mode. In these scene modes, optimum set values may be previously determined to control characteristics related to definition, such as an optimum shutter speed, an iris effect, a hand-shake reduction effect, and a color gamut. A photographer may select an arbitrary scene out of a plurality of scenes according to an imaging state and be capable of capturing an image with settings corresponding to the selected scene.
In recent years, there has been an imaging device capable of not only allowing a photographer to select one out of prepared imaging modes, such as a scene mode or a focus mode, but also capable of analyzing a state of a subject and automatically determining the most appropriate imaging mode. In addition, recent imaging devices may have improved automatic determination performance and free a photographer from, inconveniently, having to spend time on deciding which imaging mode to select and having to manipulate a plurality of setting buttons or setting icons. In particular, an automatic scene selection function may be important to a beginner who is unfamiliar with capturing images.